


The Adventures of Percy Lestrade-Holmes.

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffyish, M/M, Parents, gay is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Greg and Mycroft have a little boy called Percy.<br/>He is a very adventurous and this follows his life<br/>(Maybe out of order and bleugh I suck at summarising.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are My Sunshine.

The soft whimpering from the cradle next to the bed woke Mycroft up. He yawned and stretched before glancing at the bundle. 

Percival Lestrade-Holmes’ dark brown eyes opened to look at his father. He had Greg’s eyes but Mycroft’s hair, a bright shot of ginger. And he was utterly perfect. 

Mycroft scooped the little boy into his arms and headed to the window, rocking his son in his arms with every step. Percy made a soft humming sound, making Greg shift in the bed like any curious parent.

"Hush now dear," Mycroft soothed, thumb caressing the soft expanse of his son’s cheek.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." He began softly signing. 

"You make me happy, when skies are grey." Mycroft kissed Percy’s forehead. 

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” He whispered as the sun came up. Gazing down at Percy, Mycroft stopped singing and said,

"Please don’t take my Sunshine away."


	2. Percy's Playdate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are babysitting little Percy Lestrade-Holmes (Aged 6). Expect questions to be asked.

"Why do you call Pa an idj-... idiot?" Percy asked as he tugged on one of Sherlock's curls.

Oh Gods. The questions are starting early, Sherlock thought to himself. Although this was usual, the boy had only been here five minutes. John hadn't even finished making the tea for their tea party. 

"He calls everyone that, Percy." John chimed in, carrying three cups of precariously balanced, lukewarm tea.

"Why do you have curly hair? Is it 'cause of crusts?" Percy cocked his head.

Don't say something scathing Sherlock, he warned himself. "No."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Why?"

"Science."

"My daddy is smarter than science." Percy said matter of factly. His nose crinkling in disdain that Sherlock found adorable. 

"What is your daddy then?" He asked lightly as his hands held onto Percy's back so that the boy didn't topple or fall over. 

"Daddy? Daddy is a prince and Pa is a super hero! They both save the world! " his eyes grew wide with the elaborate description as he played, as if fascinated, with the buttons on Sherlock's shirt.

"What am I then, Perc?" John asked cheerily, watching the interaction take place.

"You.... you are an hm.... a solider that protects my pa." He says, as if it's obvious. 

"What's uncle Sherlock?"

"A dragon to the baddie but a dragon sl-slay... fighter to me!" With that Percy through his arms around his uncle and hugged him tight.

John and Sherlock shared a moment of silent elation. In that second they both decided that they wanted their own little Percy.


	3. Gay Is Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Percy gets into a fight at school, Mycroft and Gregory try find out why.

When he got the call, Lestrade moved faster than any living thing on Earth, he was sure about it. The school had said something about a fight and Percy. 

Greg couldn't get it straight in his head. His seven year old didn't fight. In fact, Percival was more likely to sit down and read under a tree.

When he reached the school, he barged past all the little children, dove past the seething receptionist and forced his way forwards into the headmaster's office. 

Percy was sat in the overbearing chair, his little arms folded onto his lap. Even though his face was turned away from his father; Greg could see the blossoming big bruise on his cheek. If Mycroft were there, he would be able to deduce exactly who landed the hit. That way Greg could go and arrest the little-...

"Sit down, Detective Inspector." The head said with such soft authority that Greg instantly sat in the chair next to his son. 

"Percy?" Greg murmured gently, as if he was humming to his son. Percy didn't look up, just kept mentally counting through every number in Pi to calm him. 

"Detective, we have no clue why the fight happened. Percival and the other boys are not talking. Mister Barker stopped the fight but he was unfortunately dealing with another student when it started. Percival, like all the other boys involved will be suspended for two days."

Mycroft Holmes took that moment to stride confidently into the room, looking every inch of the British government, the ruler of nations and the scared parent. 

He went straight for the chair Percy was sat on and crouched in front of him. 

"Percival? Can you tell me what happened?"

Greg had never seen him so concerned. 

Percy looked from his father, to his Pa then to his headmaster and back again. He was scared. 

"I-.... daddy!" Valiantly, he tried to stop his lip from wobbling.

Mycroft tutted tenderly and lifted the boy up, so that he could sit on the chair with his son on his lap.  
"Why did you get into a fight, Bèbe?" Mycroft whispered into his sons ear. 

"We're not mad," Greg added, "we're just worried."

Percy curled into his father, face burrowing into his chest. 

"D-Daddy? What's gay mean?"

All the men in the room winced. They knew that at some point, Percy would ask about why he didn't have a mummy when the people in his class had mummies. 

"Well, gay is what I am, Percival. Your Pa too." Mycroft smiled as he swept his son's ginger hair away from his forehead. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed off, Bèbè. Everyone has something special. Just like your uncle Sherlock has his mind and uncle John has his kindness." 

Percy looked up to his father as if to ask 'what about me?' Causing a small, geniune smile to appear on Mycroft's face.

"You, Sunshine," Mycroft stared, his distain for nicknames going out of the window, "You are my sunshine. You light up my world. You make me happy when skies are grey."

Greg chuckled, remembering all the times that his husband used to sing that song to Percy when he was a child. 

"Daddy," Percy whispered as his fingers stroked over his father's cheek, "being gay is fine."

"I know it is, Bèbè. I know it is."


	4. At Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Baby talk in the Lestrade-Holmes household. Also it's Christmas!

"I want another one."

"Gregory, you are not allowed another man in your life, it's not the done thing!" Mycroft said in jest.

"Why would I need another when I have the most perfect, most fabulous m-" Greg started, looking every inch the love sick puppy.

"Okay okay. I understand", Mycroft nodded, trying his hardest not to giggle.

"Don't you think Percy would love a little brother or sister Myc? C'mooooon!" Greg fluttered his eyelashes.

"I suppose would could, if you were willing to make another donation..."

"No," Greg said, "I want a kid with your grey eyes, Mycroft. And your mind, God."

Mycroft looked curiously at the man before him, rust coloured eyebrows raised up.

"I know Percy is a genius, we both know that. It's just- the way your mind works is fascinating. I want that for my child. Please?"

There was that fluttering of the eyelashes again, Mycroft thought as his chest started to swell.

"Yes yes! I'll go book the appointment! You go tuck our son into bed!"

 

Mycroft made shooing motions with his hands as he left their plush living room to go to his private office.

Greg meandered slowly up the stairs, his gazed fixed on the large Christmas tree they had put up last night.

 

He chuckled at the sign on his seven year old's door: 'Come in Santa!' It's the 13th of December! He thought and pushed open the door.

Percy had his back to the door, playing with his toys.

"Come on, P. Time for bed", Greg patted the covers and sat down on them.

Percy squealed, dived in the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Pa?" His voice was soft.

"Yeah, Percy? " Greg hummed as he hunted around for Percy's usual book.

"No. I want you to tell me a story. How you met daddy!" He squeaked and raised up his favourite toy, a Han Solo action figure, to make him cheer as well.

Greg chuckled, making sure that Percy was tucked in before starting his story. He left a lot out, like the fact that Mycroft had a penchant for kidnapping him or that Greg was still married to his devil of an ex wife when he first noticed the curve of Mycroft's arse-...

Percy didn't need to hear about that. Other than those few.... hiccups, their story really was a fairytale love.

Greg always believed that the moment his eyes met Mycroft's over that dead body, they were meant to be. That's the moment he knew he would love Mister Mycroft Holmes, for the rest of his existence, possibly afterwards as well.

Greg smiled when he saw Percy's eyes flutter closed.

The small yawn that left the child signalled that it was time for Greg to go.

He kissed the boys hair and whispered, "Good night, we love you to the moon and back."

Percy just smiled in response.

As Greg made it to the door, he noticed Percy's secret letter to Santa:

Dear Santa,

I know that you are busy,

My uncle says it is impossible for you to bring ALL the gifts to ALL the children so I don't mind if you are late.

This Christmas I would like,

\- a bike

\- science stuff so I can be like uncle Sherlock

\- doctor stuff like uncle John

\- a holiday for me and my daddies

\- and a little baby brother!

\- oh and some sweeties!

Thank you Mister Santa Claus,

Percival Lestrade-Holmes.

That's it, Greg thought. I need another baby.


	5. Baby on Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Percy is a big boy now; big enough to look after his sibling.

Percy was tucked up in bed and fast asleep by the time that Greg and Mycroft carried the sleeping bundle into the house.

Mycroft gently placed the sleeping girl, Penelope, into her crib; fingertips brushing over her light dusting of hair.

"Come on, Myc. We need to say night to Percy before going to bed," Greg said in his softest voice as he picked up the baby monitor. 

"Okay okay," Mycroft nodded, still unable to take his eyes from his daughter. I made that, he thought. 

"I'm coming!" He patted Greg's chest and slowly sauntered out of the room, casting one last glance over his shoulder.

Both men went to Percy's room, kissed the boy on his head and muttered their goodnights.

 

As soon as the door to his bedroom was closed, Percy sat up. He wasn't really asleep. Silly parents! he thought.

The young boy climbed out of bed and sliped out of his room.

He silently slithered across the floor to Penelope's room and sat on the floor by her crib so that he was face to face with the sleeping girl. 

 

"Hello" he whispered, taking her hand through the bars of the crib to shake.

"I'm Percy and I'm your biiiiiiig brother. I'm going to look after you and teach you about Hobbits and special rings. Oh! And dragonssss!" 

Percy smiled softly and pulled his hand away from hers. He noticed the blanket on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and grabbed it; setting up a bed on the floor next to Penny's crib.

Yawning, he mumbled, "I'll protect you. You are better than sweeties. Maybe whem you're big like me, we can share?"

Greg shifted in the bed when he heard soft voices.

Straight away he shifted into protective dad/Detective Chief Inspector mode because, yes there were two children in the house and yes, the voices were coming from his daughter's room.

He leapt out of bed and slowly paced to his daughter's room; avoiding the creaky floorboards. 

The door to the room was open and he heard small growling sounds.

A few seconds later, Greg was being blinded by the glare of a flashlight. 

"Don't you touch her!" Came the quiet cry. Greg just chuckled.

"That can't be comfortable, mate."

"Don't care. P-protecting sissy."

"Okay...." Greg smiled, finding it all very endearing.

"If you need to, just call my name and I'll come running, right?"

"You don't run, though...."

Shaking his head, Greg snorted and padded back to his bedroom to cuddle up to his dozing husband. 

Percy smiled and snuggled up, gazing sleepily at the face of his baby sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I've been far too busy to update, what with moving anf uni and bleugh. Life eh? Aways getting in the way. Anywho, I'll be updating more. Yay for the people that read this hm? xo


	6. Percy gets worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hears Mycroft singing to his little sister and starts to worry that he's being replaced.

Percy had stopped sleeping on the floor of his little sisters room since Pa said it was a bad idea. And every night he seemed to fall asleep on the floor and wake up in his own bed, surrounded by his toys. Percy still had no idea how that happened. 

He did, however, sneak into her room at least once a night to check on her. He was a big brother after all. 

On this particular night, Percy awoke to the soft sound of singing. Carefully, he slipped out of his bed and across the empty hallway to his sisters room.

There stood a man, dressed in a long, luxurious robe. The man was delicately cradling his sister, thumb gently stroking her cheek. Percy was about ready to pounce on the intruder until he noticed something.

It was his dad. It was Mycroft.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly~!

Percy stood silently, listening.

"Why, oh, why can't I?" Mycroft kept singing, voice as soft as silk.

"Oh someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me" 

That's when Percy couldn't help but snivel. His daddy always sang to him. That all stopped when the new baby came.

Percy loved his sister to the moon and back, but he missed his daddy. He wanted to be sung to. A big fat tear made it's way down his face, leaving a trail in it's wake.

Mycroft turned, startled by the sound.

"Percy dear?"

Another snivel.

"Percival, what is the matter?" Mycroft asked as he carefully placed the now sleeping baby in her crib.

In one swift move, he turned and dropped to his knee in front of his sobbing son.

"W-why don't you s-sing to me?" Percy muttered through broken sobs. One hand raising to rub his eyes.

Mycroft felt like his world was crashing down in front of him; he had originally thought Percy was having a nightmare, hence the tears. But he had caused his son's pain.

Tenderly, he pulled Percy into his arms, hugging him tight.

"I adore you, my darling Sunshine. Come with me."

Percy didn't resist as his father lifted him into his arms.

Quietly, father and son headed to Mycroft's room, where Greg was still sleeping.

Mycroft put Percy on the bed and he instantly crawled to the middle spot.

"Close your eyes, darling and I shall sing you a song."

Percy curled into his Pa's side and did as he was told, closing his eyes lightly.

"You are my sunshine, my only Sunshine...." Mycroft started softly singing to his sleeping son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I have been way too busy. And I couldn't upload from my phone. University seems to be relaxing now so I may be able to write more.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!xo


	7. Hey Good Lookin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is singing again, Greg is happy. Percy feels like everything is going to be okay.

Greg was practically waltzing around their large kitchen, his focus completely on the pancakes he was making. He didn't notice Mycroft wander into the room, completely dressed in his suit. That's his armor, Percy thought. His dad had once told him that a good suit was the modern gentleman's suit of armor; something he wore when he had to battle the evil of the world. Percy smiled from his little perch on the stairs, eyes fixated on the scene before him. He could smell the intoxicating scent of his Pa's pancakes, they always made him feel better whenever he was down or sad. But he wasn't feeling down right now. Nor was he sad. In fact, Percy felt very very happy. A sentiment his parents shared as Percy could see the grin on Greg's face, all pearly whites and crinkled eyes. Even his father Mycroft, who rarely smiled so happily and freely, had a bright smile plastered on his face.

 

Very happy indeed.

 

"Hey, Good Lookin', what you got cooking?" Mycroft began singing, stepping into the room and toward his husband, who's grin had somehow gotten bigger. "Good morning, My-Love." Greg practically hummed as he placed the pancakes down and turned to kiss his Mycroft. Percy turned away and grimaced, he loved his dads but the kissing was gross. They were too old! Shouldn't they be sat in matching rocking chairs as they waxed lyrical about the good old days? Greg knitting scarves while Mycroft struggled with a particularly challenging crossword puzzle? Percy had to slap his hand over his mouth to stifle the cheeky giggle threatening to break free.

 

Greg's arms wound around Mycroft's waist, pulling him into a gentle sway. "How's about cooking something up with me?" Mycroft batted his lashes as he glanced at Greg, looking very seductive indeed. Percy chose that moment to look back from his little perch on the stairs. He had never seen love, he supposed. But he guessed that this is what it looked like. That peaceful silence between two souls. The way Mycroft gazed at Greg was open, like a book laid bare for inspection. Greg was just staring back, silently. His eyes darkening with lust but something more. Percy didn't really understand. His mind supplied acceptance. Yes, that was it. Greg was wholly and completely accepting of Mycroft, all of his flaws and insecurities. 

 

Percy hoped that one day someone would look at him like that. 

 

"I got a hot rod Ford, and a two dollar bill  
And I know a spot right over the hill  
There's soda pop and the dancing's free  
So if you wanna have fun, come along with me"

Mycroft slipped an actual two dollar bill from his pocket and into the pocket of Greg's shirt, smirking smugly. Greg barked a laugh and nodded his head, pulling the younger man close once more so they could dance freely around the large kitchen.

 

Yes, though Percy, this life was a very happy one.

He was happy.

His sister was busy giggling and gurgling in her cot just up the stairs, so she was happy.

And as he watched his fathers dance around the kitchen, he knew they were very happy indeed. 


End file.
